PDA
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: Gajeel doesn't know it, but he just taught the second generation of Fairy Tail a frightening lesson. Part of my Fairy Tail one shot series, sequel to Flight.


**Gomen everyone who saw this before I caught my oops. -.-" Name is replaced, thank you to newserkzzz for point that out. Thousand apologies for forgetting who was who for a moment.**

.

.

.

.

.

*Thunk…thunk*

Drake cursed his inhuman hearing from his seat in the guild hall. He waved Mira for a drink, thankful that he could get away with the request even though he was almost thirteen.

But no amount of booze would help rid the sound and imagery from his mind.

"What's wrong?" Kira wondered as he joined his friend.

"Inhuman hearing," The iron mage flinched when the sounds he heard became more than just the steady thuds against a wall.

Kira looked at the second level of the guild: Visually flinching when he picked up the faint sounds coming from a back room. "Uh…Do we blame mine or yours?"

Drake sighed and downed his drink. His red eyes caught sight of Laxus drinking with Cana. "Mine," He sighed and slid the glass down the bar to Mira for a refill.

The lightning mage blanched, frozen in his seat for a moment. "Make that a double Aunt Mira." He asked, feeling the urge to drink the image his friend gave him away.

.

Drake flinched when the sounds got worse and buried his face in his folded arms. 'Someone kill me now.'

"Drake," Aiden looked up at her best friend. "What's that sound?"

He lifted his head to find not only his best friend, but her brother, his siblings, and four year old Sora (Romeo and Wendy's son) watching him. He cringed at the thought the younger dragon slayers hearing every single thing he heard. The adults made sure that none of the kids wandered upstairs when the noise started, but that did nothing to protect the innocence of the young dragon slayers 'They'll be warped by the time they're my age…'

When a loud moan was heard from upstairs the iron mage had his full and slammed his fist on the bar before standing. "That's it!"

Everyone seated in the guild hall froze at the sight of the young man perfectly imitating his father's glare. Every fiber in his being screamed with the intent of bloody murder and mages scrambled out of the way of the iron mage as he marched up the stairs and toward the back room. Every single guild member seated on the second level ran to get out of the guild hall.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY SHAME!" The young iron mage roared. Everyone watched the balcony but didn't dare get any closer.

"Drake-" Gajeel's voice was cut off as Drake released his dragon roar, flinging his half-clad father over the balcony and into a beam. The younger iron mage stood with a foot firmly planted on the railing and the other on the floor. Those seated below could hear Levy trying to stop her son and husband from fighting.

"Do you have to do that here?" Drake roared before his extended arm met with his father's jaw. In return the young mage was punched in the chest.

Levy tried to pull Drake out of his father's reach, but hell had already broken loose between the two.

.

.

Jude looked up at the fight. "Why is Drake mad at Uncle Gajeel?"

"Yeah and what was that noise earlier?" Sora wondered as he swung his legs back and forth.

Kira looked up at the fight. He was about to state the honest truth when Mira stepped in.

She smiled at the two young boys. "It's called P.D.A. and Uncle Gajeel does too much of it in the guild with Aunty Levi."

Sora cocked his head as he floated on his magic cloud. "P.D.A. ?"

"Public display of affection," Mira kept smiling, "It's something that adults shouldn't do in public. So don't let Aunty Mira catch any of you boys kissing a girl anywhere but on the cheek and for longer than a second."

The young boys nodded violently before the take over mage went back to work.

.

For the next two weeks, every male under the age of eleven in the guild ran and hid at the sight of a girl. None of them cared if Uncle Elfman lectured them about how unmanly it was. They preferred his booming lecture of the mage's sister when disciplining trouble makers.


End file.
